


Ya Gurl Alex Done Fucked Up

by science_weirdo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Wow, alex done fucked up, alex oh my god, idc, nice going danvers, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/science_weirdo/pseuds/science_weirdo
Summary: Alex made a mistake and Maggie hates the way it makes her feel.





	

Maggie turned and left. Of course, she had questions, but everyone was busy and Alex  _clearly_ didn't want to talk. And Maggie wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answers. What could make Alex have this complete change of mind? She said so herself, she was happy. And Maggie was too. Happier than she had been in a long, long time. Alex made her want to smile more than her constant smirk, made her want to stay in bed and drown in languid kisses. Maggie wasn't used to this. She was used to being in fast relationships, used to hot kisses and whirlwind emotions. But Alex made the world stop turning for Maggie, and all she wanted to do was to savor it. At this point, Maggie was at her motorcycle. Her eyes were starting to get blurry. She angrily swept at her face, shoved the helmet on, and drove fast.

\--

Maggie went back to work. Working on cases made her feel good, feel worthwhile. However, a day of mindless paperwork didn't really keep her mind off things. It let her mind wander. Why was Alex so worked up on Supergirl? What happened to Supergirl that made Alex, and the entire DEO, so anxious? A tear slid down her cheek and onto a paper. Maggie frustratedly rubbed at her eyes, she rarely cried. She put down her papers for the moment and held her head in her hands.

She had been broken up with before, why was this so different? Maggie laughed dryly at herself, of course it was different. _Alex_ was different. Alex made her feel something different than what she'd felt with other girls. Other girls, they were hot and smart and funny. They were good. Alex was _great._ Alex knew about her job and how hard and taxing it could be. Alex understood the way Maggie talked, and felt, and played pool with her, and made her feel like her heart would run away from her chest. And as far as she knew, Alex felt the same way about her. So why would she throw that all away after a few days? Maggie understood the stress of a job with aliens and bad guys, but why would Alex say all of it was a mistake? There's the bad and the good, the happy and the sad, and there's a balance. Just because something bad happens, it doesn't mean you throw away all the happy. She sniffed, trying to gather all her feelings that had scattered like her papers, and tried to continue to work.

Something was nagging Maggie at the back of her mind. Why  _would_ Alex do something like that? The only scenario she could see Alex getting this worked up about something bad happening was if the bad thing was happening to Kara. And Kara-  _whoa._ Maggie almost dropped her pen. She had guessed it before but dismissed it as ridiculous. Sweet, sunny, bright little Danvers as the mighty and confident Supergirl? Maggie looked up a picture of Supergirl on her computer. Of  _course._ It was so Kara, that same winning smile and bright blue eyes. How could those glasses fool so many people?

So Alex was scared about losing her sister. But would something like this happen every time Kara was in danger? Was Alex ready for a relationship, if she would run away when bad things happened? Maggie was a little mad. How could Alex keep something like this from her? How could Alex just, walk away, and make her feel like this? Maggie balled her fist, trying to control her thoughts and emotions. Obviously, for security reasons, Alex couldn't tell her that her sister was Supergirl. Still, that didn't excuse her from the way she just left Maggie hanging, left Maggie feeling like they were nothing. She made a decision. If Alex couldn't handle a relationship, she wouldn't be in one with Alex. Maggie frowned. She hated this. 

\--

Maggie went home dangerously fast on her motorcycle. Her apartment seemed empty, having spent a morning with Alex was so lovely. She adored Alex's awkwardness, Alex's dorky smiles, Alex's loud laugh and her blushing cheeks. But that's not what this was about. This was about Alex being afraid. And Maggie was afraid too, of course. She was afraid of opening up to Alex, to giving her more than she'd ever really given anyone else. And Maggie hated that she was vulnerable, that she cried because Alex tossed her aside. She wanted to be tough, all the time, and maybe that isn't how it should be, but she still hated it. If Kara being put in danger made Alex this emotionally wrought, who knows what could happen in a relationship between Alex and herself. 

Her phone pinged.

_**Cute girl:** Can we please talk?_

Why did she change Alex's contact name? That just seemed dumb now. Maggie changed it back to Danvers. Debating on if she should respond, Maggie bit her lip. A second ping was heard. 

        _ **Danvers:** I just want to explain. _

_**Sawyer:**_ _Half an hour, your place?_

_**Danvers:** Okay. _

_\--_

Maggie took a chance. That's the thing about vulnerability, right? Sometimes, you put yourself out there, and you might get disappointed. But the look in Alex's eyes. She was so sorry. Maggie knew that something good, something wonderful could come out of this. In past relationships, Maggie wasn't always willing to go the whole way. But for Alex? For Alex, she would go to the stars. Maggie didn't know much at this point. She didn't know what would happen, but at least she and Alex would find out together. This time, they were on the same page. Alex wrapped her arms tighter around Maggie. 

   "I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> yikes i just wrote out what was in my brain enjoy maggie's side of that whole ordeal. r u kidding no beta i have no friends.  
> EDIT: 73 kudos!!??? Guys I wrote this at like midnight i didn't even fully comprehend the episode and I like,,,, made Alex be more dramatic or something oh my godd I'm SCREAMKNG


End file.
